DIET
by Twinkletwinkle Litle Star
Summary: Ino di ejek gendut oleh Naruto. Berhasilkah Ino diet agar ia tidak lagi di ejek Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**DIET**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku seorang siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Music School. Aku bersama sahabatku Shikamaru Nara kebetulan di terima karena bakat musik yang kami miliki. Walaupun kami ini berasal dari keluarga mampu, tapi kami tidak ingin bergantung pada kekayaan orang tua kami. Kami bukan orang seperti itu. Kami tidak ingin menggunakan nama keluarga yang terbilang terkenal di kalangan dunia hiburan hanya untuk memperoleh fasilitas superior.

Aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang Konoha Music School. Konoha Music School adalah salah satu sekolah menengah ke atas yang di khususkan bagi mereka yang ingin mendalami musik lebih dalam. Sekolah ini juga termasuk elite dan biasanya sekolah ini menjadi pilihan banyak musisi muda untuk mendukung karier mereka di dunia musik. Salah satu penyanyi sekaligus musisi muda berbakat yang sedang bersekolah Konoha Music School adalah Hyuga Hinata. Ia cantik dan suaranya sangat indah. Ia sangat lihat memainkan instrumen piano. Meski dia artis terkenal, ia sama seperti murid lainnya. Ia ramah pada siapapun.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu lalu libur kenaikan kelas. Sekolah masih sepi dan aku berjalan santai dengan headset bertengger di kedua daun telingaku. Rutinitas pagi yang wajib aku sendiri jalani adalah mendengarkan musik klasik. Aku mendengar alunan piaono karya Ludwig van Beethoven, Franz Schubert, Frederic Chopin dan Franz Liszt. Mereka adalah idolaku. Yah, aku mengagumi karya mereka. Shikamaru tahu itu.

.

.

.

PUKK

"Awww.. sakit," keluhku ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Salah siapa di panggil sejak tadi tidak menjawab bahkan sedikit menoleh," kata seseorang yang ternyata Shikamaru.

"TAPI TIDAK BEGINI CARANYA, SHIKAMARU!" teriakku keras. Shikamaru hanya menutup telinganya.

"Woi.. pagi-pagi sudah berisik," kata seorang lagi dari arah belakang.

Deg

'_Suara ini. Aku kenal suara ini,'_ batinku. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah rivalku sekaligus musuhku juga orang yang mencuri perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari komposer terkenal Namikaze Minato dan penulis terkenal Khusina Uzumaki. Kemampuan musiknya jangan di ragukan, karena Naruto sendiri masuk dalam jajaran lima besar di sekolah, termasuk aku dan Shikamaru. Aku sendiri mengagumi kemampuannya juga sifatnya, tapi satu sifatnya yang membuatku kesal adalah dia seenaknya sering mengejekku gendut. Aku tidak suka itu.

"Diam kau Naruto. Kami sedang berdiskusi," kataku tak mau kalah.

"Diskusi itu tidak dengan suara cempreng sepertimu Ino," kata Naruto mengejek. Shikamaru hanya tertawa. Maklum saja, Shikamaru juga teman sejak kecil Naruto meskipun berbeda sekolah hingga saat ini dengan takdir Tuhan ia dapat bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"KAU!" teriakku emosi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar disini. Ini masih pagi, Ino," kata Shikamaru melerai.

"Huh, dasar gendut," kata Naruto melangkah pergi di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Dobe, mati kau," kataku berteriak tidak terima, meski begitu kesal kenapa aku masih saja berdebar-debar jika ia di dekatku. Perasaan ini memang aneh.

"Weeekkkk," jawab Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Amit-amit ketemu orang seperti dia.

"Ino, sudahlah. Harusnya kau tidak perlu semarah itu dengan si dobe," kata Shikamaru berusaha meredamkan amarahku.

"Shikamaru., dia mengejekku gendut," rengekku pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang tampak memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh. Ia meneliti dengan pandangan yang tidak di mengerti.

"Sepertinya ucapan Naruto benar. Pipi dan lenganmu sedikit berisi," kata Shikamaru jujur.

"Gawat kalau begitu. Aku harus segera diet," kataku pada Shikamaru. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi.

.

.

.

**~Dua Hari Kemudian**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45 menit. Di kelas belum banyak yang datang. Hanya beberapa siswa yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Kelas XI-1 sepertinya juga seperti kelas-kelas lain. Siswa yang datang mungkin bisa di hitung. Shikamaru datang lebih awal seperti biasa. Ia melihat teman sebangkunya yang ternyata lebih dulu datang. Ia kemudian duduk di samping teman sebangkunya itu.

"Naruto, sepertinya kata-katamu kemarin berdampak pada Ino," kata Shikamaru pada Naruto seraya meletakkan tas dan saxophone yang selalu di bawanya.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi dia?" tanya Naruto cuek. Naruto masih sibuk mengamati buku partitur di atas mejanya.

"Dia beberapa hari ini menolak untuk di ajak makan siang," kata Shikamaru.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda padamu," kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Apa dia sedang diet?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sepertinya sih begitu," ucap Shikamaru.

'_Dasar gadis aneh, padahal aku kemarin hanya bercanda,'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa keluar kelas untuk mengisis perut mereka. Hal ini justru berbeda denganku. Aku memilih di kelas untuk sekedar membaca ataupun mendengarkan alunan musik klasik di i-pod yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun.

"Ino, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiriku.

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet, Shika. Ini semua salah Naruto yang mengatakan aku gendut," kataku menahan emosi. Aku kembali teringat pada Naruto yang mengatakan gendut, du hari lalu. Aku menengok ke penjuru ruang kelasku berharap nama yang tadi kusebut tidak mendengar ucapannku.

"Berhentilah bediet," kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang tahu jika aku di ejek gendut, maka aku segera buru-buru.

"Berat badanku naik, Shika. Aku akan menurunkannya sampai berat badan ideal," kataku membela diri.

"Diet belum tentu cocok untuk semua orang," ucap Shikamaru menasehatiku.

"Tapi jika aku tidak diet, nanti badanku akan seperti bola," protesku pada sahabatku ini.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

.

.

"Hei, Shika. Tumben tidak makan siang bersama si pirang itu," kata Naruto sambil menguyah onigiri buatan ibunya.

"Katanya lagi diet," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Aku heran dengan semua gadis di sini. Mereka akan panik dan cepat-cepat diet atau apalah itu demi mendapatkan tubuh ideal," kata Naruto jujur.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Apalagi Ino sebegitunya saat kau ejek di gendut," kata Shikamaru menggoda.

"Kheh, padahal jika dipikir tubuhnya juga tidak gendut, masihlah bisa di pandang. Malah ia terlihat imut dengan badan yang sedikit berisi," ucap Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau masih menyukainya? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya?" kata Shikamaru bijak.

"Asal kau mau membantuku, aku akan mengatakannya," ucap Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Khehh. Ini akan repot. Kau sudah ada rencana?" tanya Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Sudah, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Naruto yakin.

"Siap _roger,"_ kata Shikamaru menyanggupi. Kemudian Naruto membisikan apa saja rencananya bersama Shikamaru. Awalnya Shikamaru sempat tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto, namun beberapa saat setelah Naruto menjelaskan, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ide Naruto. Mereka ber-high five ria tanda bahwa mereka akan menjalankan planning yang mereka sepakati.

.

.

.

**~ Kediaman Yamanaka**

"Satu, dua, satu, dua,"

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau berhenti dan segera mandi," kata sang ayah ketika mendapati putrinya sedang melakukan treadmild.

"Sebentar lagi, Otou-san," kata Ino tersenyum.

"Ino-chan ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo segera mandi dan bersiap makan malam dulu," teriak sang ayah, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Otou-san, aku tidak lapar. Aku sedang diet," kataku. Sebenarnya aku lapar, tapi aku sedang diet. Jadi aku tidak ingin dietku gagal.

"Kalau lapar kau tinggal maid untuk membuatkanmu makan," kata Inoichi pada putrinya. Aku hanya mengendus kesal. Kaum lelaki tidak mengerti jika para gadis itu sungguh tidak percaya diri jika berat badannya meningkat. Dari pada aku merasakan lapar, lebih baik aku tidur.

.

.

.

**~Waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda**

"Kau sedang membuat apa Naruto?" kata Khusina memperhatikan Naruto yang berada di dapur. Kebetulan sang ibu sedang menuju dapur untuk minum setelah seharian pergi bersama ayah Naruto.

"Choco lava, bu. Cobalah," kata Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah choco lava pada ibunya.

"Ini enak. Apa ini choco lava yang kau buat dengan bahan-bahan khusus diet?" tanya Khusina.

"Tentu saja. Ini bahan yang biasa aku gunakan. Bahan-bahannya aman untuk orang yang sedang diet," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Tumben kau buat banyak. Memangnya akan kau bawa buat bekal besok?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Ini untuk ngerjain seseorang bu. Seseorang yang sudah lama mencuri perhatianku," kata Naruto malu-malu.

"Jadi ini untuk calon mantuku? Wah, senangnya," ucap Kushina senang.

"Umm..dia sedang diet. Aku ingin menghancurkan dietnya," kata Naruto jujur.

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih senang dia terlihat apa adanya bu. Walaupun ia gendut, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku ingin menyadarkan dia bahwa diet belum tentu cocok untuknya," kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya,sudah nak. Semoga berhasil ya," kata Khusina memberi semangat.

'_Girl, bersiaplah untuk kejutan besok,'_ batin Naruto tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

**~ Pukul 06.50, Konoha Music School**

**Ino POV**

Seperti biasa aku sedikit santai jika masuk ke kelas. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai, sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk segera berbunyi. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas. Aku kemudian menaruh tasku dan pandanganku sedikit heran ketika mendapati choco lava di atas mejaku. Aku tadinya ingin makan, tapi aku menahannya karena tadi aku sudah sarapan. Kulihat choco lava itu tebungkus mika plastik yang dihiasi dengan pita yang bertengger di atas mika. Aku juga melihat amplop yang berada di dekat choco lava itu di letakkan. Aku membuka amplop itu.

'_Dear Yamanaka Ino. Makanlah choco lava ini nanti siang saat jam makan siang. Kau perlu asupan gizi agar tubuhmu tetap fit selama menjalani diet. Tenang, choco lava ini sengaja aku buatkan dengan bahan-bahan khusus diet, jadi tidak akan membuatmu gemuk. Oya, mungkin kau berpikir aku ini Psyco, tapi percayalah, aku adalah fansmu dan bukan Pysco, Ino. _

_From: Seseorang yang mengagumimu_

Aku kembali menutup surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Aku heran, kenapa orang ini bisa tahu kalau aku sedang diet. Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru mengerjaiku? Ah, tidak mungkin dia. Dia bahkan malas untuk hal apapun termasuk membuat choco lava. Dari pada ini terbuang sia-sia lebih baik aku simpan dan memakannya nanti.

**End of Ino POV **

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Ino melirikku. Apa dia curiga denganku, ya?" kata Shimaru berbisik.

"Mungkin benar Shika. Dia cukup pintar menilai orang, jadi jangan khawatir jika dia mencurigaimu," kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil membuatnya berhenti diet?" tanya Shikamaru sangsi.

"Tenang saja, sisanya aku yang urus. Oke," jawab Naruto enteng.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Scene**

Dua orang pemuda sedang asyik menikmati makan siang mereka di atap. Pemuda satunya sibuk dengan minuman jus nya, sedangkan pemuda berambut nanas, sibuk tiduran.

"Shika, Ino kira-kira menganggapku aneh tidak jika dia tahu perasaanku sebenarnya?" kata Naruto di sela-sela meminum jus kalengnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia akan menganggapmu konyol. Selain itu dia juga pasti akan menertawakanmu kalau ia tahu kau hoby memasak," kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Hei, pria bisa masak itu sexy dan keren di mata wanita, tauu," kata Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah, buktikan kata-katamu jika Ino akan terpesona oleh masakanmu. Deal?" tantang Shikamaru.

"Oke, deal," kata Naruto menjabat tangan tanda setuju.

.

.

**A/N: **Terinispirasi dari sebuah FTV, lupa judulnya. Oke, see u next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**DIET**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**~Tiga hari kemudian**

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru padaku. Aku berjalan sedikit limbung. Untung saja dengan sigap Shikamaru menahanku.

"Iya, Shika. Aku hanya kurang tidur," bohongku pada Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Kalau begini makanlah ini. Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku untukmu," kata Shikamaru menyerahkan choco lava.

"Dari siapa ya. Aku penasaran sekali dengan orang ini, Shika," kataku menerawang.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada seorang yang menitipkan ini padaku," ucap Shika berbohong.

"Lalu dia jawab apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dia juga sama sepertiku, hanya ditipi. Dari pada membuang waktu, makan saja supaya perutmu tidak sakit," kata Shimaru kemudian.

"Umm.. arigatou Shika," kataku singkat.

.

.

.

"Minna, hari ini aku ingin mengubah tempat duduk kalian. Aku ingin mengubahnya seminggu sekali. Kali ini tidak ada yang boleh menolak teman sebangku kalian. Paham?" kata Tsunade-sensei sang wali kelas.

"Baik," suara bariton seluruh siswa di kelas musik itu.

"Oke minna, aku akan bacakan Nama kalian, segera berdiri bagi yang di panggil namanya. Shikamu duduk sebangku dengan Tenten," kata Tsunade-sensei. Nama yang di panggil langsung berdiri.

"Ya, sensei," suara baritone dari Shikamaru dan Tenten

"Hinata duduk dengan Temari,"

"Naruto dengan Ino."

"Naruto dengan Ino. Ayo berdiri," kata Tsunade-sensei memberi deathglare mematikan.

"Aku keberatan jika sebangku dengannya Sensei," kataku menolak mentah-mentah. Kali ini memang tidak bisa kutolerir jika berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Cih, siapa yang mau duduk sebangku denganmu, gendut," kata Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Kau beraninya," kataku sengit.

"DIAMMM! Suka tidak suka kalian harus menurut," ucap Tsunade-sensei berteriak. Wali kelasku memang tahu perihal kami yang tidak akur. Aku sangat merutuki peraturan ini.

"Tapi sensei-

"Ino, Naruto, kalian dilarang mengikuti jamku hari ini jika kalian menolak duduk satu bangku. Itu artinya nilai kalian C, jika berani melanggar peraturan ini," kata Tsunade tegas. Baik aku dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah jika mengingat ancaman nilai C. Huh, terpaksa kami harus mengikuti peraturan ini.

.

.

.

"Ino, Naruto, ayo makan siang di atap," ajak Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang diet," kataku cuek.

"Ya sudah, ayo Naruto ke atap," kata Shikamaru mengajak Naruto.

"Ayo. Tinggalkan saja dia disini sampai kelaparan," kata Naruto mengejek.

"Pergi sana. Aku bosan melihatmu," kataku sekenanya. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

.

.

Huek..huek..

"Sial, perutku, perih dan mual," ucapku pada cermin di toilet sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ino? Kau tampak pucat. " tanya Hinata yang saat itu berada di toilet bersamaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku sedang masuk angin karena belum sarapan tadi pagi," ucap Ino jujur.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Hinata.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-chan. Aku akan makan choco lava yang Shikamaru berikan padaku," kataku pada sahabatku.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan nasi dulu sebelum makan choco lava," ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak usah repo-

Brukkk

"Ino-chan! Bangun Ino," teriak Hinata histeris. Ia kemudian berlari keluar toilet untuk mencari pertolongan. Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak pada Ino. Hinata yang panik kemudian memanggil Naruto yang berjalan ke arah toilet seorang diri.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto menyerngitkan keningnya karena heran melihat Hinata panik.

"Ino-chan pingsan. Tolong bantu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," kata Hinata panik.

"Dia pingsan?" kata Naruto terkejut. Ia lantas membawa tubuh Ino yang tergeletak di lantai. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Ino yang terkulai lemas. Ia membopong tubuh Ino ala bridal style. Naruto dan Hinata yang panik segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di sana Naruto meminta Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas, dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Ino tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Dia belum bangun, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru seseaat setelah ia keluar dari jam kosong di kelasnya.

"Masih belum. Wajahnya tampak pucat," kata Naruto lirih.

"Dia akan segera bangun. Dia gadis yang kuat," ucap Shikamaru menghibur.

'_Badannya masih panas,'_ batin Naruto memegang kening Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang memegang kening Ino setiap lima menit sekali, ia masih duduk menunggu Ino siuman. Naruto merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya beberapa hari lalu. Shikamaru tampak mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu Ino bangun bersama Naruto.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata dokter yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan.

"Ini semua karena kesalahanku dokter," kata Naruto menyesal.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa sampai merasa bersalah begitu?" tanya sang dokter kemudian.

"Aku mengatakannya gendut dan itu membuatnya harus diet ekstrim seperti yang di katakan Shikamaru," kata Naroto menyesal.

"Aku mengerti persaanmu, tapi jangan khawatir. Ino akan segera siuman," kata sang dokter pada Naruto.

"Shikamaru, aku pulang sebentar. Nanti aku kesini lagi," kata Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya, hati-hati," kata Shikamaru singkat.

"Tenang saja, rumahku kan samping sekolah ini," kata Naruto enteng.

.

.

~Beberapa jam kemudian

"Enggghhh,"

"Ino, kau sudah bangun?" kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Aku mengerjap cahaya di ruangan ini. a

"Naruto yang membawamu kemari. Kau pingsan, dan Hinata meminta tolong pada Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di depan toilet.

"Jadi bukan kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanyaku setengah tak percaya mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia sangat panik melihatmu seperti itu," kata Shikamaru menggoda.

"Kau ini. Mana mungkin orang sepertinya merasa kasihan padaku," kataku tak percaya.

"Dia menunggumu sampai kau siuman," kata Shikamaru jujur.

"Lalu di mana dia?" tanyaku .

"Ia harus pulang mengantarkan orang tuanya ke bandara, karena orang tuannya akan ke luar negeri," sahut Shikamaru. _'Padahal aku ingi mengucapkan terima kasih,'_ batinku.

"Nah, sekarang makan ini dulu sebelum pulang," kata Shikamaru menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang Naruto bawakan dari rumah. Aku menerima bubur itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Umm.. Bubur ini tidak kau masukan racun kan? Rasanya enak . Kau beli dimana?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Naruto yang memasaknya. Ia pulang sebentar ke rumahnya, lalu membawanya kemari," kata Shikamaru jujur.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. dia bisa masak? Tapi bukankah katamu dia terus menungguku sampai aku siuman?" tanyaku heran. Jujur aku terkejut Naruto bisa masak bubur seenak ini.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Naruto tidak mungkin berani meracunimu," protes Shikamaru padaku. Ia lalu menyodorkan segelas air minaral kepadaku.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Shika," ucapku kesal.

"Naruto memang mahir memasak, bahkan ia diam-diam sudah berlatih memasak sejak masih sekolah dasar," jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Lalu selanjutnya apa lagi?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ia masih memang menunggumu, tapi kau lihat sekarang jam berapa. Kau hampir pingsan selama tiga jam. Sekolah bahkan sudah sepi hanya tinggal para sensei," kata Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan buburmu, dan kita segera pulang," kata Shikamaru kemudian.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan Harinya, Konoha Music School**

"Dia belum masuk ya, Shika?" tanya Naruto saat mereka saat mereka duduk di atap sekolah.

"Kata ayahnya dia belum begitu sehat," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengunyah choco lava yang di bawa Naruto.

"Benarkah separah itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ayahnya bahkan memarahi Ino karena ia mengabaikan pola makan dan diet yang di jalani Ino seminggu ini," ucap Shikamaru santai. Ia seolah sudah memprediksi hal ini.

"Aku jadi berpikir, aku akan mengatakannya setelah Ino sembuh, Shika. Aku tidak takut lagi jika ia menolakku," kata Naruto frustasi.

"Dia tidak akan menolakmu. Aku yakin itu," kata Shikamaru meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Naruto heran.

'_Karena dia selama juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu,'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Naruto heran.

TERRRTTTTT

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo ke kelas," kata Shikamaru mengalihkan topik. Ia lega karena bel masuk membantunya menghindar dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, Shika. Sampai ketemu di kelas," kata Naruto berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bengong. Melihat Naruto yang mulai jauh dari pandangan, Shikamaru kemudian menulis pesan singkat pada seseorang.

To :Ino

'_Naruto menanyakan keadaanmu'_

Send message

Ia kemudian masuk ke kelas seorang diri setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu. Shikamaru bisa membayangkan wajah Ino yang merona jika ia menerima kabar baik darinya.

.

.

**~Di tempat lain**

Ino yang terbaring di kasurnya masih berusaha menahan rasa senangnya ketika Shikamaru mengirimkan pesan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bahkan menutup selimutnya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat ayahnya yang baru saja duduk di sofa kamarnya menunggu putrinya bangun. Sebenarnya Ino hanya pura-pura tidur, ia tidak mau ayahnya bertanya aneh-aneh karena mungkin wajahnya sudah merona. Ayah Ino kemudian medekati ranjang putrinya. Ino yang mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat berusaha tertidur agar ayahnya tidak curiga.

"Maaf, sayang. Ayah tidak bisa menjagamu. Ayah ada keperluan mendadak," kata Inoichi membelai rambut pirang putrinya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening putrinya dan segera keluar kamar.

'_Lagi-lagi aku kesepian,'_ batinku ketika mendengar langkah kaki tou-san yang menjauh. Ino kemudian bangun dari ranjangnya dan memilih mandi agar badannya wangi.

.

.

'_Moshi-moshi. Shika, apa ada tugas dari sensei?'_ tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

'_Tidak ada tugas. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?'_ tanya Shikamaru di seberang telepon.

'_Sudah baikan. Mungkin besok aku berangkat,'_ kataku singkat.

'_Ino, Naruto selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Kau masih kesal dengannya?'_ ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

'_Benarkah?'_ kataku tak percaya. Semburat merah nampaknya sudah muncul di pipi mulusku.

'_Kau pikir aku bohong?'_ kata Shikamaru kesal. Meskipun begitu ia selalu sering menggodaku jika membahas masalah Naruto.

'_Aku percaya kok. Besok aku akan berterima kasih padanya, Shika,'_ kataku tersenyum.

'_Bagus, itu lebih baik agar hubungan kalian semakin membaik,'_ kata Shikamaru menggoda.

'_Oke. Aku tidur dulu, Shika. Jaa-nee,'_ kataku menutup sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan Harinya**

Aku sudah sembuh setelah beberapa hari terbaring sakit di rumah. Kini kaki mungilku berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang asih sepi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lurus kedepan. Di depanku ada sesosok pemuda yang belakangan mengisi hatiku, pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan itu berjalan tak jauh di depanku. Awalnya aku ingin mengagetinya, tapi aku urungkan mengingat sebuah bungkusan yang di bawa Naruto itu sangat mencurigakan. Aku mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan mengendap-endap. Kini Naruto sampai di depan kelas kami. Aku mengintip Naruto dari balik pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Disana aku melihat Naruto meletakkan sesuatu di atas mejaku. Aku terbelalak tak percaya jika selama ini sang pengirim choco lava itu adalah Naruto.

.

.

'_Ino, maaf selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal,'_ kata Naruto bermonolog sendiri. Keadaan kelas masih sepi, hanya ada Naruto yang ada di dalamnya dan juga aku yang memperhatikannya bermonolog.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," kataku seraya muncul di balik persembunyian.

"Ino? Kau sejak kapan berada disini?" kata Naruto gugup.

"Sejak kau meletakkan choco lava itu dan bermonolog sendiri, Naruto," kataku tersenyum.

"Jadi kau mendengar dan melihat apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Umm.. dan aku rasa aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang selama ini aku cari," kataku ambigu. Naruto masih belum bisa mencerna maksudku. Wajah polosnya sungguh menggemaskan.

"I-ino. Aku b-bisa jelaskan," kata Naruto tergagap.

Aku berjalan mendekat di hadapan Naruto. Ia tampak panik bercampur gugup. "Terima kasih banyak karena menolongku kemarin," ucapku tulus. Naruto hanya menganga.

"Ah, bukan masalah," kata Naruto malu-malu. Tingkah konyolnya ini baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Sangat lucu.

"Ah, dan terima kasih juga atas choco lavanya selama ini," kataku malu-malu.

"Sama-sama," kata Naruto sekenanya. Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Naruto dan aku bingung akan membicarakan hal apa selanjutnya. Suasananya menjadi sangat canggung. Baik Naruto maupun aku juga merasa canggung satu sama lain mengingat kami jarang seakur ini kalau sedang berdekatan.

"Ino, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto mencari topik.

"Sudah, itu berkat bubur buatanmu. Itu sungguh lezat," jawabku lancar. Aku menggigit bibirku. Sungguh ceroboh.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Aku tahu saat itu pasti kau sedang diet saat kau jatuh di lantai," kata Naruto malu.

"Naruto, sekali lagi terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

"Umm.. kata Naruto tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian kelas mulai ramai. Baik aku dan Naruto duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aku lega, setidaknya hubungan kami sudah mulai membaik.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang kali ini aku bertekad untuk teratur makan. Sejak aku jatuh sakit akibat diet, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti diet. Dan disinilah aku berdua bersama Naruto setelah tadi ia mengajakku makan siang di atap sekolah berdua. Kami sama-sama diam, belum ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, kenapa tumben sekali kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"Itu karena ada yang ingin aku katakan," kata Naruto serius.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah yang ingin Naruto bicarakan padaku. Aku kemudian menunggunya berbicara.

"Ini terdengar konyol, tapi sungguh ini hal yang aku rasakan belakangan ini," kata Naruto serius. Aku berusaha meneliti apaka ia tengah berbohong.

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah," jawabku. Naruto memandang wajahku. Ia sedikit gugup. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, mantap akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku, menyukaimu Yamanaka Ino. Sudah lama aku merasakan ini," ucap Naruto lancar. Aku senang mendengar pengakuannya, juga sekaligus shock.

"Naruto?"

"Kau boleh menjitakku atau berteriak padaku, Ino. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu," kata Naruto kemudian.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Selama ini aku berusaha memberi sinyal padamu, tapi kau malah galak padaku," jawab Naaruto jujur.

"Itu karena kau selalu mengejekku gendut Naruto," kataku tidak terima.

"Sebenarnya saat mengejekmu, aku ingin dapat perhatian lebih darimu," kata Naruto jujur.

"Tapi kenapa harus mengejekku gendut?" tanyaku kesal.

"Itu karena kau lebih manis jika kauterlihat lebih chubby. Wanita sering sekali kesal jika di ejek gendut. Padahal menurutku chubby atau gendut mereka tetap cantik," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Blushh. Pipiku memerah. "Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kau diet ataupun merasa tidak percaya diri dengan anugrah yang Tuhan. Seburuk apapun keadaanmu, baik itu kau cacat ataupun gemuk, jika ada lelaki yang benar-benar menyukaimu, mereka akan senang tiasa menerimamu dengan tulus tanpa memandang segala kekuranganmu, Ino," kata Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Naruto?"

"Dengar Ino. Aku hanya mengatakan satu kali saja. Maukah kau jadi nafasku sekaligus jadi belahan jiwaku, Ino?" tanya Naruto memohon. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka aku akan di tembak secepat ini.

"Aku bersedia menjadi nafasmu dan belahan jiwamu," ucapku mantap.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak malu kalau kau tahu aku hoby memasak?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Umm.. Tentu saja tidak, justru menurutku kau tampak sexy selain kau pandai bermusik, memasakpun kau juga sangat mulai sekarang jawabanku adalah, aku bersedia jadi kekasihmu," ucapku meyakinkan.

"YEAHHHH! Terima kasih Ino-chan," kataku berteriak senang.

"Hahahah.. kau lucu, Ino. Tapi justru itu aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri, tidak akan diet," kataku senang," kataku berjanji.

"I LOVE YOU, Ino-chan."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Naruto-kun," kataku tersenyum. Naruto kemudian menarik bahuku untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Aku bersyukur, akhirnya perasaanku terbalas.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Thanks dah mau nyempetin baca fic ini. Kurang lebihnya jika kurang memuaskan, Shin minta maaf ya.

Balesan buat yg no login:

Hinata Cute: Ok. Thanks dah RnR. :) hehhe

Guest: Ini udah update. Masih panas, baru di open dari lepi..xixi

Goblien: ok. Ini udah update. Hehe

Kyujo-san: hehhe..Tq.. ini udah update.

Achiles: siptzzz, ini udah update


End file.
